Pretty Girl
by tippyroo
Summary: Calleigh has a difficult night


Pretty Girl

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but I'm working on cloning my own Eric…

A/N: Okay, this is set after "The Best Defense", and just to warn you, there is violence, and mild sexual content, sort of, but nothing too explicit. Anyway, the title is from a Sugarcult song that I love. So, read up, I hope you enjoy it :o)

-------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh collapsed onto her couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and letting her head sink into her hands. As if it weren't bad enough that she'd had a fight with Hagen, who it turned out wasn't such a nice guy, her dad had started drinking again after being sober for sixty days. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and repress the coming tears. Just as she started to get a hold on her emotions she was startled by her phone ringing. She ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, and the answering machine picked up, projecting Hagen's voice through her apartment. She rolled her eyes as she listened to his weak apology and request for reconciliation. She shook her head and tied her hair up, making her way into her bathroom for a relaxing bath. She sank into the hot sudsy water and could feel some of the tension from her day evaporating with the steam from the bath. She leaned her head against the back of the tub, and soon her eyes were drifting shut. No sooner had she fallen into a much-needed slumber than she was rudely awakened by a knocking on her door. Calleigh sighed and decided to pretend she didn't hear it, but the knocking turned to banging she didn't want her neighbors to be disturbed by the loud noise at such a late hour. She slowly stood up, pulling the plug on the tub, and after toweling herself dry, she threw on her silk robe and made her way to the door. The banging continued as she crossed her living room and she threw the door open angrily, not surprised to see a somewhat inebriated John Hagen standing in front of her. "John I told you I didn't want to talk tonight" she said sternly, getting a sick feeling in her stomach as he looked her over appraisingly.

"Baby I'm sorry" he said, leaning in clumsily to kiss her

Calleigh ducked out of the way and pushed him back, "John!"

Hagen's expression turned from lust to anger, "So now I can't kiss you? You won't even let me talk to you to apologize!"

"John I--" she started, but he pushed his way into her apartment, taking her with him and slamming the door, not noticing when it bounced back from the doorjamb and remained slightly ajar. He held her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her again and she slapped him hard across the face, "Get out John", she yelled, her voice a mixture of anger and fear. He grabbed her wrist, keeping a tight hold on her shoulder with the other hand, and slammed her against the wall, causing Calleigh to gasp in pain. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her neck and moving them down between her breasts. Calleigh tried to knee him, but he was pressed so tightly against her she couldn't get her leg free. She sobbed loudly, but as Hagen reached down to pull her robe open they heard the door slam open, causing them both to look up and see Eric standing in her doorway, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Hagen ignored his question and turned his gaze back to Calleigh, "What is he doing here? You're already having other guys over, you little slut?"

Eric was across the room before Calleigh could even answer, and with an inexplicable burst of strength he pulled Hagen away from Calleigh and delivered a punch that sent the bigger man flying to the ground. Calleigh was stunned, though relieved, and stood frozen for a moment, looking back and forth between the two before launching herself into Eric's arms. "What _are _you doing here?" she mumbled into his neck

Eric ran his hand up and down her back soothingly as her held her, "I knew you were fighting with Hagen, and you looked upset when you left, so I came by to make sure you were okay. God, I almost didn't come because it was so late"

Calleigh sniffled, "I'm glad you did"

Eric held her close to him protectively, "So am I."

They heard a shuffling coming from the floor and they realized Hagen was regaining consciousness. He rubbed his darkening eye and stumble back to his feet.

"I think you'd better leave John" Calleigh said firmly

Hagen started to protest, but a threatening look from Eric stopped him, and he just shook his head and walked dejectedly out the door.

Calleigh sighed in relief when the door closed behind him.

"You okay?" Eric asked her gently, pulling the elastic out of her hair and running his fingers through it

She bit her lip and nodded, not looking at him, "Yeah, thanks for…helping me"

"You don't have to thank me Calleigh, I'm just glad I got here before that bastard got any farther"

Calleigh shuddered at the thought of what would've happened if Eric hadn't gotten there when he did and Eric regretted his words instantly.

"I'm sorry"

She shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong", she hesitated for a moment before her next words, knowing she'd hate herself in the morning for being so weak, "Would you stay with me"

It was barely a whisper, but Eric heard it, and he reached out to tilt her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, "Of course I will; there's no way I'm leaving you alone here tonight"

Calleigh smiled at him and leaned up, pressing her lips to his softly. Eric kissed her back, but pulled away before things got too heated, knowing she wasn't ready for that tonight. Her robe had slipped partway down her shoulder, exposing the edge of a bruise forming from where Hagen's hand had gripped her and slammed her into the wall. Eric could feel more anger welling inside him, and he pushed the robe the rest of the way down her shoulder, tracing the bruise lightly with his thumb, _how dare he touch her, _he thought, leaning in to kiss her shoulder affectionately, _how could anyone want to hurt Calleigh?_ Eric was going to have to go have a talk with Hagen tomorrow. "I'll get the couch ready" he told her, pulling her robe back up, "You go get some sleep". He turned to get the blankets from the linen closet, but she stopped him with a hand on his bicep, "Eric…would you sleep with me tonight? I mean, just to hold me, not…"

"Sure" he interrupted her, seeing that she was having a hard time asking him. She smiled sadly at him and took his hand, leading him to her bedroom. She pulled a pair of pajamas out of her drawer and then slipped past him into the bathroom to change. Eric stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers and Calleigh walked back in a few moments later, wearing a tank top, and the tiniest shorts he'd ever seen. He bit his lip, trying not to stare at her gorgeous legs, or her perfect breasts that were barely covered by the thin tank top. Calleigh quickly turned the light out and crawled under the covers, tentatively scooting closer to Eric. He reached out and pulled her against him, stroking her hair back lovingly. Calleigh rested her head on his chest, tangling her legs with his as he held her. She felt completely safe in his arms and she finally gave in to the day's exhaustion and let sleep take her over. When Eric was sure she was asleep he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again", and he meant it.


End file.
